Amore
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Yunho terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak surai lembut Jaejoong gemas setelah mendapat kecupan manis di bibir. Di mata orang-orang asing yang melihat, mereka berdua nampak seperti sepasang kekasih dimabuk asmara. Namun inilah realita; mereka hanyalah sepasang ayah dan anak yang berusaha untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. A YunJae Fanfiction. RnR?


.

.

.

.

.

**Amore**

© VANS voldamin

_Disclaimers: God, Their parents, and Themselves (GGT)_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Derai tawa tiap anak yang melintas tak ia hiraukan. Dirinya duduk meringkuk di bawah perosotan sendirian, terdiam dengan manik mata yang terpancang pada kolam air mancur di tengah taman. Gerbang di seberang jalan, tempatnya bersekolah kini telah lengang. Tak ada satu pun anak maupun orang tua yang berseliweran di sana.

Lembayung senja mengintip dari sela-sela awan putih di cakrawala, jatuh menimpa permukaan tanah dan membuat bayangan gelap. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, membawa hawa dingin menggigit tulang bersamanya.

Jung Jejoong merapatkan tekukan lutut ke dadanya. Kedua mata bulat berembun hangat, hidung memerah. Tubuh mungil itu sesekali bergetar kedinginan, tersapu angin dingin musim gugur tiap jengkal kulit yang terbuka. Bibirnya yang semakin pucat karena kedinginan bergerak pelan. Menggumamkan satu patah kata—sebutan untuk orang yang sangat disayanginya di dunia ini.

Usianya akan menginjak usia enam dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam. Parasnya menggemaskan, namun jarang tersenyum. Pendiam dan kurang suka bergabung dengan teman-teman seusianya di kelas maupun di luar kelas. Jung Jaejoong adalah anak yang paling sulit diajak berbicara oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dedaunan mulai berguguran, berserakan menutupi jalanan. Pepohonan yang mengitari taman mulai meringgas, menyisakan ranting-ranting kurus tak berdaun. Langit mulai menggelap, jalanan mulai sepi, tetapi Jaejoong masih duduk meringkuk di tempatnya semula. Menanti sang ayah yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Sudah hampir lima jam bocah itu menunggu di taman. Di tengah terpaan cuaca tak bersahabat, di tengah kesendirian tanpa seorang pun berada di sisinya saat ini.

Hampir saja kelopak matanya terjatuh karena lelah, sebuah mobil familier terhenti di bahu jalan. Berhenti dengan decitan nyaring ban bergesek keras dengan aspal hitam. Seorang pria bergegas turun, berlari menghampiri. Kemeja yang ia kenakan basah akan peluh. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan disertai pipi kanan yang tampah memerah tak biasa.

Pria tersebut berulangkali meminta maaf sembari merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang anak dalam pelukan. Membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapan hangat dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jaejoong tetap membisu. Tak ada isak tangis meski buraian air mata menganak sungai di pipi. Jung Yunho tak hentinya mengucap kata maaf, mengecup lembut tiap sisi wajah sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kecil mengigau dalam tidur. Suhu tubuh meningkat dratis melebihi ambang batas normal. Yunho telaten mengganti kain basah di dahi Jaejoong. Dalam hati terus menenangkan diri agar tak panik menghadapi sang anak yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Semua adalah salahnya. Ya, Jung Yunho mengakui. Melupakan bahwa sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai ayah untuk memerhatikan buah hatiya yang tak beribu kini. Kekasihnya—sudah menjadi mantan kekasih, memaksa untuk bertemu, menemaninya berbelanja seharian ini. Pertemuan itu ternyata tak berujung baik di mana antara dirinya dan sang (mantan) kekasih terlibat pertengkaran hebat tak berdasar. Sebuah tamparan keras di pipi menjadi buah tangan Yunho untuk dibawa pulang.

Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Jaejoong, Yunho seka. Dokter menyarankan agar segera memberinya obat penurun panas begitu Jaejoong siuman, dan hal tersebut telah ia lakukan tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Juga rutin mengganti kain basah untuk sekedar menyerap hawa panas yang menggerogoti tubuh mungil Jaejoong karena tak dapat menguap bersama keringat.

Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menyelimuti benak Yunho. Bibirnya beribu kali menggumamkan kata maaf walaupun ia tahu ucapannya kali ini tak terdengar oleh sang anak.

Tubuh tinggi besar Yunho kemudian bangkit dari kursi, naik ke atas ranjang berselimut tebal dengan tubuh kecil Jaejoong terkungkung di dalamnya. Direbahkannya tubuh itu perlahan. Memeluk Jaejoong, mengusap pipi dan sesekali mengecup lembut penuh kasih sembari mengucap kata cinta sebelum menyusul sang anak tersayang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan datar itu menyulut nyali hingga tak bersisa. Go Ahra mengusap siku canggung. Berhadapan dengan anak dari kekasihnya kali ini adalah hal yang paling tak ia sukai. Di mana kau akan merasakan sensasi bagai duduk di kursi pesakitan sebagai terdakwa hukuman mati.

Dalam hati merutuk mengapa pria Jung itu tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Padahal jika dihitung barulah satu menit Ahra ditinggal berdua bersama Jaejoong oleh Yunho ke toilet. Perjumpaannya kali ini dengan sang kekasih tentu tak berjalan mulus seperti angannya pagi tadi. Akhir pekan merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan bagi sepasang kekasih yang memiliki karir masing-masing.

Jaejoong yang baru akan menginjak usia remaja duduk tenang di depan seorang wanita dewasa. Manik mata menatap tajam dan perangainya menguarkan aura tak mengenakkan bagi seseorang yang dituju. Go Ahra sekali lagi meringis merasakan tatapan dingin tak bersahabat Jaejoong.

Ahra mencoba mengajaknya berbincang akrab, sekedar melunakkan hati calon anaknya kelak jika ia memang berjodoh dengan Yunho. Bibir yang terbuka kembali ditutup, tak kuasa menahan beban yang seolah dilimpahkan Jaejoong padanya. Segera tangan ramping berhias jam tangan mewah itu menyambar tas tangan dari atas meja _café,_ beranjak tanpa sepatah katapun menuju pintu keluar.

Ujung bibir _pinkish_ Jaejoong berkedut, tertarik satu milimeter. Disesapnya jus apel favorit seraya menunggu kembalinya sang ayah.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho kembali dari kamar kecil. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan berarti. Bertanya pada Jaejoong ke mana Ahra pergi, Yunho menghela napas dalam dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi kencannya hancur berantakan tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lepas pantai dan deburan ombak menenangkan hati. Pasir putih terhampar luas dengan tepi tersapu gelombang.

Jaejoong tertawa lepas, kakinya berlari mengikuti garis horizontal pesisir. Gumpalan pasir di kakinya tersapu ombak hingga membuat tubuhnya oleng. Dari belakang Yunho mengikuti. Tubuh maskulin pria itu menghampiri sang anak yang berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah. Yunho berlari cepat dan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Jaejoong dalam dekapan.

Jaejoong tertawa geli kala Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara dan membawa dirinya berputar. Setelah itu tubuh keduanya ambruk. Desiran ujung sapuan air asin menggelitik telapak kaki. Napas keduanya tersengal sehabis berlari.

Jaejoong menatap lekat paras Yunho dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Cahaya oranye matahari senja tampak memukau mengenai pria tampan dan gagah tersebut. Jaejoong menggerakkan jemari, menyentuh sisi wajah Yunho dengan ujung jari. Mata Yunho yang sedari tadi terpejam terbuka sudah. Memerhatikan pergerakan sang anak dan menunggu.

Dalam hati mengakui jika Jaejoong memiliki paras yang amat sangat menawan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Jika saja Jaejoong bukanlah putranya, darah dagingnya sendiri, mungkin saja…

Yunho terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak surai lembut Jaejoong gemas setelah mendapat kecupan manis di bibir. Di mata orang-orang asing yang melihat, mereka berdua nampak seperti sepasang kekasih dimabuk asmara. Namun inilah realita; mereka hanyalah sepasang ayah dan anak yang berusaha untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berani menyiram rambut mahal perawatan salon kecantikan seorang aktris menggunakan anggur dalam sebuah pesta mewah karena suatu sebab.

Enam belas tahun adalah usia di mana saat hormon dalam tubuh bergerak naik dan turun, memengaruhi emosi dan perilaku. Jaejoong yang biasa dingin dan kaku, tak menghiraukan ocehan tak bermutu orang di sekelilingnya, kini tak kuasa menahan emosi. Gejolak dalam diri menguatkan ia untuk memberontak.

Ayahnya datang menengahi, menyerahkan sapu tangan hijau toska pemberian Jaejoong pada si wanita, tak mengacuhkan hati anak yang terluka. Jaejoong mendengus kencang, membanting gelas ramping anggur ke lantai marmer hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Berlalu cepat dari _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima tempat pesta diselenggarakan, Jaejoong menghalangi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tangisan pecah begitu ia sampai di halaman belakang hotel.

Air mata berderai pilu. Jaejoong melipirkan diri di bangku taman pada sisi yang gelap. Menekuk lutut di dada adalah kebiasaan Jaejoong kala ia merasa sedih, sedih dalam kesendirian.

Wanita itu, Seo Yeji, aktris kemarin sore, bersikap angkuh dan arogan padanya. Padahal ia jelas tahu siapa Jung Jaejoong, putra Jung Yunho, kekasihnya kini.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mengingat perkataan pedas wanita itu.

Jung Yunho adalah pria yang tampan, mapan, dan ramah. Impian semua wanita. Namun sering kali mereka mengatakan jika satu-satunya penghalang adalah anak semata wayangnya, yaitu Jaejoong. Yunho terpaksa menikah di usia muda karena suatu insiden. Sebuah kesalahan mengakibatkan Yunho tak mencintai istrinya, meski telah berulang kali mencoba, tetap tidak bisa. Yunho mencintai sang anak, tetapi tidak dengan ibunya. Hingga pada akhirnya ibu Jaejoong depresi lalu melakukan tindakan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari balkon apartemen. Jaejoong kecil menyaksikan sendiri kejadian nahas tersebut.

Sejak kecil, Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk selalu mencintai sang ayah sebagaimana yang ibunya amanatkan terakhir kali. Rasa cinta itu terus tumbuh, mengakar, tumbuh semakin besar dan akhirnya berkembang. Hasrat remaja yang penuh dengan cinta semu ia lalui bersama sang ayah. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya Jung Yunho sebagai sosok laki-laki dari sudut pandang abnormal.

Telah puluhan kali ia berhasil menyingkirkan wanita-wanita yang selalu dikenalkan Yunho padanya sebagai calon ibu bagi Jaejoong. Telah berpuluh kali pula Jaejoong tak lelahnya mengatakan kata cinta pada sang ayah. Namun hanya tanggapan hangat dari seorang pria berstatus ayah yang ia peroleh. Bukan cinta penuh hasrat antar insan yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan selepas kejadian malam itu, Seo Yeji makin beringas menunjukkan taring pada Jaejoong. Mencoba untuk memukul mundur barikade yang Jaejoong bangun demi mendapatkan Jung Yunho walau harus menggunakan cara kasar.

Pintu kamar terkunci rapat. Tirai kamar tertutup menjadikan suasana kamar remang menyesakkan.

Air mata sudah tak ada lagi, sudah tak tertampung sehabis Jaejoong pakai untuk semalaman mengurai air mata. Dada sesak dan tubuh bergetar menahan amarah. Jaejoong mendekap boneka beruang madu pemberian sang ayah di ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas erat-erat. Manik mata yang biasa menatap Yunho hangat kini digantikan oleh kekosongan. Tubuhnya lemas tak bertulang. Pergelangan tangan yang membiru tak diindahkan. Rasa ngilu dalam hati lebih memeri dibanding perih luka yang ia derita.

Remuk redam hatinya mendengar sang ayah berucap jika Yunho telah merencakan sebuah pernikahan di pertengahan minggu ke dua bulan Juli bersama Seo Yeji, wanita yang tempo hari menggores hatinya dengan sembilu beracun. Sekarang waktu itu bertenggat tujuh hari lagi.

Jaejoong tak mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup ia dikenyangkan dengan senyum bahagia Yunho dan senyum meremehkan Yeji. Hatinya terpukul hingga hancur menjadi debu. Mengurung diri di dalam kamar memang bukan pilihan, melainkan satu-satunya tujuan yang Jaejoong punya.

Apartemen modern dengan puluhan lantai menjadi pilihan Yunho. Karena dengan begitu tat kala ia sedang bertugas ke luar kota, Yunho merasa tidak perlu khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri. Tetapi baru-baru ini Jaejoong mengetahui jikalau sang ayah telah membeli sebuah rumah baru di kawasan elit untuk hadiah pernikahannya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

Langkah kaki kurus berkulit pucat menghampiri tepian pintu balkon kamar. Jaejoong menepikan tirai lebar serta membuka pintu geser kaca perlahan. Pikirannya terus meracau rancu tak tentu arah. Bagaimana rasanya jika melompat dari ketinggian gedung lantai lima belas, apa menyenangkan?

Kenangan manis berputar dalam otak. Jaejoong tersenyum sendu mengingat segala hal yang telah dilaluinya bersama sang ayah. Hanya ayahnya—tidak, dia, pria itu.. Jung Yunho.

Jari-jarinya berkerut, mencengkram pagar pembatas balkon erat. Gemetar sesaat sebelum menggenggam penuh keyakinan. Jika ini jalannya, maka ia siap melewatinya.

Hari beranjak sore. Jaejoong berharap nanti sang ayah akan menemukan tubuhnya di bawah sana selepas pulang menyiapkan acara pernikahannya bersama Seo Yeji. Jaejoong merasa sudah cukup ia mencintai Yunho, walaupun Jaejoong belum merasa puas untuk mencurahkan segala cinta yang ia miliki kepada pria tersebut. Tetapi Jaejoong menyerah. Kendali diri tak kunjung ia dapatkan setelah nalar mengukuhkan jika Yunho akan bahagia tanpa diri Jung Jaejoong di sampingnya.

_Eomma… apakah sakit?_

Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat, pelan-pelan melepas genggaman tangan pada teralis pagar bersama tubuh yang berayun.

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jung Yunho._

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

.

.

.

Ini apa?! DX *kolaps*

Sori, Vans tiba-tiba dateng bawa yang beginian :D Entah kenapa jadi kepikiran bikin yang kayak begini dan coba ngetik, eh gataunya adem. Senggol bacok juga sama tugas sebelah. Dan VOILA! Malah jadi begini hasilnya. Padahal rencana mau bikin suspense, tapi ah sudahlah. Hhhe :D

Yang sudah mampir dari awal sampe ke bawah sini, terima kasih. Yang berkenan ripiu, terima kasih banyak! Semangat kalian semangat Vans juga^^)/


End file.
